Medal of Homer
Medal of Homer is the thirteenth level of The Simpsons Game, while also being featured as a major reference to the Medal of Honor series. To open the door of the creator's mansion, the Simpsons have to get the four keycards in the four worlds created by the creator. The third portal takes Homer and Bart to France during World War II, with younger Abraham and Mr. Burns. Section heading After the level "Bargain Bin" is completed, four more levels open up at the game engine. These can be taken in any order but, following the story, this is the next level. It is also the first level in which Bart can use his wrist rocket, a slingshot that can shoot further and does more damage, and the super-cape, and a bigger Bart man cape to glide further and more time. The level is divided in three areas, each one in a very different place. Plot Summary Synopsis Abraham Simpson gives Homer and Bart information about their mission while showing them some classified stuff: Germany is planning to attack the French township of Ville de St. Capitulons, which provides the French Army with snails. Homer and Bart have to jump from a plane to land in the city and find Abraham and soldier Burns. When Homer and Bart land, they see Üter throwing a rock to a window, which makes French people surrender and pull out white surrender flags. Abraham and Burns order Homer and Bart to take out those flags, while Mr. Burns suggests to take some German paintings "just to protect them" (the only reason Abraham trusts him is because he is American). There are 20 flags coming out from windows in houses, trees, a waterwheel building and even people running with it. Once Homer and Bart collect all the flags, they receive a new mission: escort a truck with the paintings through a large arid area in Africa full of tanks, mines and explosive barrels. Abraham and Burns drive the truck while Homer and Bart have to destroy all the things that get in the way, otherwise the truck will explode. When they successfully escort the truck to a safe area, they receive another mission: Burns stole all of the paintings pushing Abraham out of the truck and took them to his aircraft carrier. The Flying Hellfish squad will overfly the ship while Homer and Bart get to Burns' platform. Homer is given C4 explosives to destroy the Anti-Aircraft Guns shooting at the planes. They are under the ship and Homer puts a C4 explosive on a pipe to destroy it and launch air that Bart can use to float to the top. A plane crashes into the ship, so the climb to the upper floor. They continue scaling the ship to the smoke pipes. Bart floats on them to get to Burns' platform and defeat him. Back at Ville de St. Capitulons, French people thank Homer and Bart for getting the paintings back (one of them kisses Homer and his moustache tickles him). Bart asks Homer if he can drink some wine, since other kids (including a baby) do, but Homer doesn't allow him. They later find the Hellfish keycard behind one of the paintings. Trivia *Electronic Arts, the publisher for the Medal of Honor series, also published The Simpsons Game. This explains the inclusion of the level as a major reference to the series. **The level's cover art (pictured on the infobox) is a reference to the cover art of Medal of Honor. *At the level there are songs from the original game. *Three areas are reminiscent of the levels from the game. The first area is likely a reference to the Search the Town level from Medal of Honor or Diverting the Enemy from Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. The second area is a reference to the level of Kasserine Pass 2 from Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Breakthrough. The third area is a reference to the Supercarrier Sabotage mission from Medal of Honor: Rising Sun. Category:Missions Category:Levels